


Once Upon a Time... Друг отца моего внука

by Abadesa



Series: Once Upon a Time... [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бывают совершенно дурацкие песни без смысла, но с настроением.<br/>Из таких иногда рождаются сонгфики.<br/>http://zaycev.net/pages/12697/1269787.shtml</p>
<p>***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time... Друг отца моего внука

**Author's Note:**

> Бывают совершенно дурацкие песни без смысла, но с настроением.  
> Из таких иногда рождаются сонгфики.  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/12697/1269787.shtml
> 
> ***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***

Есть ли плюсы у ранней женитьбы? Этот вопрос не сказать, чтобы часто, но и нередко поднимался на дружеских сборищах, когда к Морозовым накатывали многочисленные друзья и коллеги.  
Одни говорили, что в крепких сибирских семья принято, чтобы мужья были лет на десять старше своих жен-молодух. Другие ратовали за то, что чем раньше люди сходятся, тем легче притереться характерами, а значит, и брак будет прочнее. Но кто бы что не говорил, Всеволод Морозов был уверен, что плюсы таки в ранних браках есть.

Ему было всего восемнадцать, когда он влюбился в девчонку с параллельного факультета МГУ, на год моложе себя. Он ухаживал за ней, угощая мороженым и сладкой газировкой из знаменитых автоматов и водил на долгие прогулки по территории родного обоим универа, где учился на океанолога.  
Но почему-то у самого Всеволода жаркие тропические моря, о которых с детским даже каким-то восторгом и трепетом расспрашивала его юная Леночка, не вызывали интереса. Ну Индия, ну Карибы, что там особенного, одни коралловые рифы да разноцветные рыбки, снующие у поверхности на радость фотографам разных природоведческих журналов.  
Может, он и сам себе никогда не признался бы, но, на самом деле, не мог забыть один фильм, который видел в одном из небольших кинотеатров на каникулах, даже название помнил отлично — «Смерть среди айсбергов».  
После этого тогда еще никакому не Всеволоду Михалычу, а просто Севке еще долго снилось полярное сияние, мощные торосы и промоины темных ледяных вод между дрейфующими айсбергами.  
Но разве в таком признаются девчонке, которая щебечет про бабочек и кокосы?

После свадьбы Всеволод много чего узнал.  
Что самой Леночке, учившейся на давно ставшем притчей во языцех «факультете невест», филологическом, Сева-океанолог казался интересным с любой стороны, с какой не посмотри.  
Симпатичный рослый парень, темноволосый и темноглазый, как раз в контраст с ней самой, светленькой и невысокой. Хорошая эффектная пара.  
Да и с профессией не прогадал, выберет юга, значит, будут всякие экзотические раковины и заграничные шмотки. Ну, а выберет север, заработает столько, что и в Москве этих шмоток и раковин можно будет купить вагон и тележку.  
Казавшаяся с виду особой милой, беспомощной и крайне нежной, на деле Леночка оказалась хваткой и практичной.  
Родители, с обеих сторон интеллигентные люди хороших научных должностей, довольно оперативно отселили молодых в кооперативную квартирку. А Леночка, не теряя времени, постаралась как можно быстрее обзавестись наследником. С мужем, собиравшимся проводить в командировках и экспедициях не недели, а месяцы, такая страховка была совсем нелишней.  
Всеволоду было почти что двадцать, когда у него родился сын.

Ему понадобилось всего несколько лет, чтобы понять, что влюбленность прошла, и с женой они оказались людьми, в общем, чужими. Однако сына Димку, так похожего на него, Морозов любил. Да и вообще, будучи человеком порядочным, считал своим долгом обеспечивать семью. Хлопот от него был немного, а Леночке он никогда не отказывал в деньгах, потому что возвращаться в обустроенный и ухоженный дом было приятно.  
Любовницы? Да не было у него как-то ни времени, ни желания на чужих баб, к тому же врать Всеволоду не нравилось. Были ли любовники у жены, он особо не задумывался, хотя вероятность была высокой.  
Однажды усевшись за очередной преферанс, в котором Всеволоду всегда везло как заговоренному, - нужные карты словно сами выпрыгивали ему в руки из колоды, - и разговорившись всерьез на эту тему за почти допитой бутылкой коньяка с товарищами по нелегкой кочевой жизни, Морозов, выслушав мужиков, решил, что ну и черт с этими хахалями, пусть Ленка развлекается. Попросил ее только об одном, не водить их при сыне. 

Вот кто действительно радовал и маму, и папу, и все дедушек, бабушек, дядюшек и тетушек вместе взятых, это был Димка. Покладистый, добродушный, но с характером, с каждым годом он становился все привлекательнее и все более похожим на отца, а общительность, доставшаяся от матери, помогала мальчику легко заводить знакомых и друзей.  
Когда Димка пошел в детский сад, в доме впервые появился Костя.

Морозов не знал, что, оказывается, бывает и такая дружба — с первого взгляда.  
Дети были совершенно непохожи, ни внешностью, — голубоглазый и светловолосый Костик смахивал на маленького викинга, — ни характером, — Димка был куда обстоятельнее и разумнее приятеля, видимо, пробивались мамины гены, но больше всего оба напоминали близнецов, не желавших расставаться ни на минуту.  
Всеволод приезжал из экспедиций и привозил теперь всех сувениров вдвое, сыну — и его другу. И не мог понять, кто из них больше радуется подаркам.  
На колени к нему они запрыгивали вдвоем, весело верещали, когда на улице он раскручивал обоих, ухватив по одному под каждую руку, одинаково тянули, ухватившись за ладони, когда вся семья, — а Костика быстро стали считать ее частью, — отправлялась в зоопарк, и по очереди забирались ему на плечи, чтобы как следует рассмотреть слона или жирафа…

Общительная Леночка быстро выяснила, что семья у Костика неблагополучная, отец, то и дело «присаживающийся» на короткие сроки, попивающая мать, и в кого только он удался, здоровенький и веселый?  
Ну, а дальше все было ясно. Недостатка в средствах не было, места в квартире тоже, Димка от нового друга отлипать не желал, и Морозовы скоро свыклись, что сыновей у них как бы двое.  
Они так и росли — вместе.  
Вместе закончили детсад, пошли в школу и попали, разумеется! — в один класс, и просидели за одной партой от первого звонка до последнего.  
Вместе зубрили задачки, дрались друг за друга, прикрывали и заступались, когда подросли вместе, двумя парами ходили с девчонками в кино, хотя, кажется, веселее им было вдвоем.  
А после школы тоже вместе решили поступать в авиационный, причем, на вопрос, с чего бы вдруг самолеты, Димка только пожал плечами, а Костя улыбнулся и, глядя Всеволоду в глаза, доложился за двоих разом:  
— Мы в полярники пойдем, ты же нас научишь?

Научились сами, и без него. Хотя Всеволоду было приятно думать, что его полярные байки хоть какую роль, а сыграли.  
Правда, оказалось, что без пацанов в доме тоскливо. Оба хотели не строить самолеты, а летать, что означало лишь одно, в МАИ им не учиться, дорога только одна — в ленинградский Университет гражданской авиации.  
Леночка трепетала от мысли, что мальчики будут предоставлены сами себе, жить в общаге и наведываться в родимое гнездо только на каникулы. Всеволод смеялся: «Мать, ну мужики они или нет, в конце концов? Первые, что ли, в другой город учиться едут?».  
А когда проводил их на вокзале, понял, что скучает уже даже просто глядя на удаляющийся хвостовой вагон.

Конечно, они приезжали на каникулы, хотя Новый год праздновать предпочитали с друзьями. Росли, как молодые лоси, уже не стеснялись пройтись матерком, получая, правда, по подзатыльнику, оба курили и не отказывались от водки за общим столом, и были по-прежнему почти как попугайчики-неразлучники…  
— Мам, пап, у нас диплом скоро…  
— Мы, как бы, в курсе, — согласился Морозов. — Куда распределяетесь?  
— В Новолазаревскую, — откликнулся Костя.  
Леночка, все еще по-прежнему Леночка, а что там им было-то, немногим за сорок! — вдруг подхватилась и защебетала:  
— Севочка, это же там, где твоя экспедиция последняя была, да?  
— Точно. Ну виват, будущий летный состав!

А потом как-то все завертелось-закрутилось, и вдруг оказалось, что Димка вернулся в Москву не один, а с невестой, и даже уже беременной, и свадьбу пришлось играть быстро, пока молодая еще могла устоять на каблуках, а то без каблуков — ну какая свадьба?!  
Вот так и получилось, что дедушкой Всеволод стал, чуть разменяв пятый десяток…  
Ну, а где беременность, там, понятное, дело, и роды, да еще непростые какие-то. То ли Морозов не помнил, то ли был молодой и задорный, то ли возни с Димкой такой не было…  
И скоро стало понятно, что какой там летный состав, сыну надо переводится в наземку, жена его оказалась барышней капризной, малыш болезненным, что везти с собой в Заполярье семью Димка не хотел, и что в Новолазаревскую его друг отбудет один.  
В тот день, когда это прояснилось окончательно, Всеволод с Костей крепко набрались. Почему-то вдвоем.

***

Вечер выдался теплым, а дома никого не было, — Димка с женой слезно отпросились на несколько дней в подмосковный санаторий, уговорив бабушку Леночку посидеть с внуком, и Всеволод, честно порывавшийся на помощь жене, получил честный же ответ: «Сиди дома, только мешаться мне будешь!».  
Вот он и сидел, смотрел по телику какую-то атлетику, распахнув настежь балконную дверь и пытаясь не запариться в одних джинсовых шортах по колено, босиком и с голым торсом. И на звонок в дверь так и пошел открывать, даже в голову ничего не взбрело, ну не без штанов же он…  
— Привет, дядь Сев!  
— О, Коська!  
Он обрадовался, правда. Парню через три дня, что ли, улетать, когда еще увидеться придется, а Морозов по нему скучал, что уж…  
— Заходи! Давай, не тушуйся, мы тут с тобой на пару, Лена масика нянчит, Димка…  
— В санаторий с Мариной уехал, знаю…  
Свет в прихожей Всеволод не зажигал, а потому, когда Костя захлопнул дверь, оба оказались в той квартирной полутьме, что живет только в многоэтажках, неистребимая даже в самый яркий полдень, а уж к вечеру выползающая отовсюду, как туман.  
И в этой полутьме, теплой, словно немного парной, пахнущей одновременно и свежей зеленью, и пылью, и еще тысячами городских запахов, от которых Всеволод так быстро отвыкал, как только покидал столицу, он даже не сразу понял, что вжат сильными руками в стену, да не просто впечатан мокрыми лопатками в обои, а еще и притиснут снизу доверху — костины ноги по ногам, костина грудь в почти распахнутой рубашке к его обнаженной груди, одна рука, намертво вцепившаяся в плечо, другая, запутавшаяся в волосах, и костин стояк, притертый вплотную к почему-то стремительно твердеющему члену… и шепот, почти стон, хриплый, жалобный, на срыве…  
— Дядя Сев… не могу больше… я не могу так больше!!!

И губами в губы, дикость какая-то — ощущать, что вокруг них такая же щетина, что и вокруг твоих, чуть разве помягче… и языком прямо в рот, и лижет, его, здоровенного мужика за сорок, как девчонку, по небу, по зубам, губу засасывает, шею целует… губами кадык обнимает и вылизывает пот в ямке между ключиц… а Всеволод только и может, что заходиться мелкой дрожью, его вообще когда-нибудь целовали _так_?! И выдохнуть пересохшим ртом:  
— Костя…  
— Костя… Костя… — откликается, но словно просто слово повторяет, дурной от страсти…  
Черт, какой еще страсти?!  
— Костя!  
Мажет языком снизу вверх, но хватки не отпускает, поднимает голову и смотрит глаза в глаза, светло-синими в темно-карие:  
— Да хоть убей меня потом… Если я тебе сейчас не отдамся, и так сдохну…  
Всеволод только коротко вздохнуть пытается, но для его слов места нет…  
— У меня первый раз как встал на тебя, дядь Сев, лет в тринадцать, так и не отпускает… Хочешь, правда, прибей потом, только пожалей сейчас, а?

А потом и для его слов места нет.  
Оказывается, это просто чума, когда парень трется щетинистым подбородком о сжимающиеся, ноющие соски, а потом прикусывает их до боли, и моет соль с твоей кожи языком, разглаживая поросль на груди, пробирается ладонями со спины и мнет окаменевшие плечи, съезжает по тебе все ниже, разлизывая дорожку, сбегающую в пах…  
В два счета стаскивает джинсовые шорты, под которыми нет белья, и медленно поднимает голову, держа твой уже вставший член в ладони, а потом начинает облизывать его, не отводя глаз… смачивает губы и мокро скользит вдоль ствола, захватывает головку, засасывая мягко, но туго, и берет то еле-еле, только по край венчика, то насаживается глубоко… и сразу отпускает, и снова полирует мокрыми губами, отводя ствол пальцами вбок…  
Прижимает твой стояк одной ладонью вверх, вторую спускает в свои, уже расстегнутые легкие летние штаны, и дрочит сам себе, потому что это тебе уже за сорок, а ему только немного за двадцать, и сосать твои яйца, втягивая их по одному в жар бесстыжего рта, он может, только стискивая собственный хуй, а иначе просто с ума сойдет, и ты вместе с ним от этих горловых стонов-вскриков…

Да ты и так сходишь, когда он затаскивает тебя в комнату, не отпуская губами губы, не разжимая рук, толкаясь своим мокрым стоящим членом в твой, нализанный им до твердости камня, сдирает с себя рубашку и брюки и падает спиной на постель, прямо под тебя… и ноги раздвигает, как последняя шлюха… и снова хрипит, оттого, что ты дотрахал таки членом до его гортани…  
— Дядь Сев, я чистый… я все сделал… на, на, возьми…  
И сует в руку тюбик со смазкой, и выгибается в пояснице, и снова распахивается перед тобой, и стонет на одной ноте:  
— Трахни меня уже, я так жить больше не могу… Сеееевааааа…  
И ты, ничерта уже не смысля, льешь смазку на член, а потом его пальцы ловят твои и ведут прямо туда, куда надо, и ты проваливаешься сразу двумя, потому что он и правда уже все сделал, он растянутый, и в нем тоже смазка, и он на что угодно готов, лишь бы ты выебал его, наконец, тупой дядя Сева, за столько лет так ничего и не заметивший в мальчишке, выросшем прямо рядом…  
Толкаешься в него сначала осторожно, как завороженный глядя, как намертво прижимается его длинный член к плоскому животу и туго подбираются яйца, а он только подхватывает себя под колени, чтобы раскрыться еще больше, для тебя… и съезжаешь с остатков ума, не в силах отвести взгляда от того, как твой ствол медленно скользит внутрь и погружается все глубже, еще, еще… и до самого конца… а мальчишка под тобой только закидывает голову, выставляя мощный треугольник челюсти, и воет, надсадно, с отчетливой волчьей дрожью:  
— Дааааа…

А через три дня на вокзале он галантно целует руку твоей жене, хлопает по плечу друга и, обнимая тебя за шею, выдыхает неслышно:  
— Люблю тебя.  
И исчезает в вагоне.

***

Позади, все позади. И скандалы, и вопросы, с ответами и без, и честное: «Ничего не делю и не буду».  
Позади переезд, перелет и еще один перелет, и вот громадный винт над головой снижает обороты.  
Все позади?

***

— Слушай, Семеныч, я тебя просил?  
— Ну погодь…  
— Нет, ты ответь, я тебя просил? — голос взрослый и очень злой, даже так хочется поежиться, от одних только интонаций.  
— Ну просил, просил…  
— Ну и какого хуя? Места дохрена, две теплушки пустые стоят!  
— Да погоди ты, чумной!  
— Иди на хуй!!!  
— Костя! Зарецкий, да остановись ты! Он сказал, что вы знакомы, и что ты не будешь против… Да что ж такое-то?!  
Замначальника станции «Новолазаревская» вылетает следом, в долгий полярный день и кричит в спину летчику базы:  
— Это товарищ Морозов… Он сюда на исследования… Океанолог…

Всеволод смотрит, как Костя идет к нему, аккуратно, словно не по льду, а по хрупкому насту, и когда он останавливается в полутора шагах, смотрит в сияющие глаза и спокойно спрашивает:  
— Грозен ты во гневе, однако… Прогонишь?  
А Костя смеется, сграбастав его в медвежью хватку.


End file.
